1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print-item setting server apparatus, a print-item setting method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when document data is to be printed from a client device in a document management system built in offices, there is generally known a technology of generating print data based on set values for various setting items selected from a print setting screen and printing (outputting) the generated print data with a printer. The print setting screen is displayed on a display device of the client device is provided as a function of a printer driver which corresponds to the printer. Therefore, setting items are uniformly arranged in the print setting screen which makes improvement in the usability, for example, changing the layout of the print setting screen depending on the document to be printed, difficult.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-74601 discloses a document management system that in which it is possible to changes the print setting screen for each document to be printed or for each folder in which the document is registered. This document management system stores therein setting items and display items on the print setting screen for each document, or for each folder in which the document is registered, and displays a print setting screen by using the stored setting items and display items.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-74601, although a print setting screen can be changed separately for each client device, it is not possible to change a print setting screen integrally for two or more client devices.